The present invention relates to cases for holding, storage and protection of cane reeds for woodwind instruments. More specifically, the present invention relates to protective cases which secure a number of reeds to reduce damage and distortion.
As well known in the art, reeds can become distorted because of the stresses they are subjected to during playing and storage. The reeds become saturated during play and dry during storage. This moisture change is known to cause distortion of reeds. It is also known that maintaining a flat shape for the reed during drying can substantially reduce the reed distortion. Holding a reed against a flat surface while the reed is not in use can effect a desired degree of distortion prevention.
Reed cases which hold a number of reeds against a flat surface have been known at least as early as 1906, as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 828,145 to Snodgrass. Reed holders have assumed a number of shapes, such as the flat construction taught in Pascucci U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,428 and Kirck U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,630, where the reeds are held against opposite sides of a central planar member. The Vandoren reed case is also similar in construction to both Pascucci and Kirck and provides a tight enclosure for reed storage.
Lorenzini U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,995 teaches a case having a tapered rectangular insert, with the reeds held against the flat outer surfaces of the insert.
These cases provide varying degrees of distortion protection, however, reeds will still experience some degree of distortion as a natural result of the stresses to which they are subject. It is therefore often necessary to restore the desired qualities to a reed. This can be accomplished through sanding, carving and/or polishing and sealing of the reed.